1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game, and more particularly, to the type that is based in answering questions about the Internet while a user obtains a space in the board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many question and answer board games exist nowadays, however none of them disclose the features of the present invention. This invention discloses a board comprising a number of cells or web sites that a user obtains by journeying in any direction. Other board games establish a predetermined route for a user to go while complying with the rules of the game.
Another difference of this invention is that the questions formulated to the user, as a requisite to obtain a cell or space in the board, are based in the history and development of the Internet industry.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a board game that is didactic as a user is required to answer to a predetermined number of questions.
It is another object of this invention to provide a board game that includes questions of the history and general knowledge of the Internet.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a board game that feeds a user with the encouragement to take possession of a cell or web site by demonstrating his/her knowledge and not by using symbolic money.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a board game that is volumetrically efficient to store and transport.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of this invention will be brought out in the following part of the specifications, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.